


The Education of Dawn

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn asks Faith for advice on kissing, Faith ends up overwhelmed.  But in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture, chainsaws, and an exorcism. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.

Faith stood in the downstairs weapons room, brooding. Well, she wouldn't call it brooding, but everyone else did. After a bad break up with Robin, she'd relocated to San Francisco for a new start. As the senior slayer, she shared an old Victorian with Dawn and three other junior slayers, keeping the Bay Area safe. Dawn didn't actually do much in the way of slaying other than research; her full-time classes at Berkeley and daily BART rides to campus kept her busy enough. But on Saturday afternoons, the girls would head out to explore the city, leaving Faith alone. And so she stood ten feet away from the block of wood, practicing her knife throwing. Throw, _thunk_ , throw, _thunk._... The movements became repetitive, hypnotic and soothing. The world and its worries about organizing patrols and keeping the newbies safe faded away until Faith's world was focused on nothing by the weight of the knives in her hand. Her focus broke as the basement door squeaked open. Turning quickly to see Dawn at the coming down the stairs, Faith returned her attention to her knives. Dawn moved next to Faith, silently watching the slayer throw.

"Thought you went with them," Faith finally muttered, stalking over the wood to retrieve her knives. Dawn skipped over to a large trunk and jumped up to sit on it, the tank top and shorts she wore showing off most of her skin.

"Nah, thought I'd just chill at home for a day. Kind of burned out with school and everything." Faith glanced over before quickly gluing her eyes to the target. Dawnie had filled out a bit in the past few years. She was still tall and thin, but her sharp angles had been softly rounded. Faith was definitely not ashamed to admit that Dawn was a hottie. True, she usually preferred guys, but sometimes there would be a girl too cute to pass up. And Dawn, perched on the trunk with her long, tan legs crossed, was definitely getting to be too damn cute. Especially with the way her messy bun allowed those few strands to brush the delicate arch of her neck.

Clenching her jaw tightly, Faith started throwing the knives again. They sank deep into the wood, cracking the surface as the force of the throws started splitting the block apart. She could feel Dawn's eyes on her, and it was starting to make her skin burn and hum. Damn it, she shouldn't feel this way about a friend, especially one that was B's little sister. But as she continued to throw her knives, she could still feel Dawn's eye on her. Throwing the last knife, she spun to face her friend.

"What?" Faith growled. Dawn's blue eyes widened with confused innocence.

"N-nothing Faith," Dawn stammered. Faith said nothing and just continued to stare at younger woman. Dawn sighed. "Fine, I just.... I need to talk to you about something."

Faith nodded, suppressing the shivers caused by watching as Dawn chewed on her lower lip. Fuck, that girl had gorgeous lips. "What about?"

"See, I've never really dated anyone," she admitted bashfully. "But I have a date tonight, and I...." Dawn's voice trailed off, a blush staining her cheeks.

"And you what, want me to give you some condoms?" Faith snarked. Dawn shook her head.

"No, I need you to teach me how to kiss," she admitted in a whisper. Faith's stomach clenched as she felt desire pool between her legs.

"Not that hard; you pucker up and go for it," Faith shrugged, struggling to appear nonchalant. "I mean, you've been kissed before, right?"

"Just once, and he was a vampire," Dawn admitted. "Not that much experience, especially with an older sister scaring off all the guys. So, can you please teach me?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Faith sighed. It wouldn't kill her to give the kid a few tips. "Fine."

Dawn squealed excitedly and ran over to Faith, pulling the slayer close for a hug.

"Oh my God, thank you so much," she babbled. That said, Dawn leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Faith shoved her away.

"What the fuck, Dawn?" she growled, trying to ignore the way her body was throbbing with desire.

Dawn blanched.  "I-I'm sorry, I though you were going to show me."    
  
Faith clenched her fists tightly.  Fuck, this was not going to be fun.  
  
"Hell,  I didn't know you meant like that.  Warn a girl, would ya?" she joked.  Faith studied Dawn's beautiful face, her wide blue eyes hopeful.  On one hand, Faith wanted to kiss her so badly, to taste those lips.  But she didn't know if she'd be able to control her reactions and desire.  On the other hand, she'd be helping Dawnie learn to kiss so she could go make out with some guy.  As Faith thought, Dawn started chewing on her lower lip again.  Suppressing a moan, Faith nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll teach you," she agreed.  Dawn's face lit up with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Thanks so much," she squealed.  "So what do I do?" she asked.  Faith moved closer to Dawn.  
  
"First, you've gotta relax," she advised, running her hands down Dawn's arms.  The tension melted away as Dawn took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, what then?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Start slow.  If you dive in for the first kiss, you'll miss out on which way he's going to turn his head and you'll smack against each other's heads," Faith murmured, slowly moving forward and tilting her head to the right.  Dawn followed suit, tilting her head opposite Faith's.  Their lips were only a few inches apart.  
  
"Then, you lean in.  Don't keep your mouth closed, let your mouth relax, let it open a bit," Faith whispered huskily.  God, she could feel herself getting wet just from standing this close to Dawn.  Dawn nodded and let her mouth fall open a fraction.  Faith leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, their breath mingling as they exhaled.  Faith moved her mouth gently, caressing Dawn's lips with her own.  Then Faith drew back, holding back a growl when Dawn whimpered dejectedly.  Faith watched as Dawn dazedly opened her eyes.  
  
"Then what?" she asked, staring at Faith's mouth.  Faith raised an eyebrow and smirked.    
  
"It's like dancing.  You move your tongue with his," she murmured, moving her head forward.  She pressed their mouths together, flicking her tongue out against Dawn's lips.  She gasped, but followed suit and flicked her tongue against Faith's full lips.  Moaning, Faith pressed her tongue into Dawn's mouth, tasting mint and coffee.  She rubbed her tongue against Dawn's, teasing and tasting it, before mapping out the Key's mouth, learning it.  Dawn began to move against Faith, pressing their bodies together as her side of the kiss became more agressive.  Pulling away for a breath, Faith looked at Dawn.  Her eyes were closed, lips red and skin flushed.  Faith felt a tremor of desire move down her spine and she leaned in again and captured Dawn's lips in aother kiss.  
  
The older woman rested her hands on the slight swell of Dawn's hips and pulled their bodies together.  The kiss continued, Faith teasing and chasing Dawn's tongue with hers.  A moan and shiver told Faith just how much this was affecting the girl.  Dawn began to wriggle impatiently, rubbing her breasts against Faith's.    
  
The last real thought Faith had was "Fuck it."  The dark haired slayer pulled the clip from Dawn's hair and tossed it across the room, then buried her hand into Dawn's hair.  Her other hand grabbed Dawn's ass, allowing Faith slide a thigh between younger woman's legs.  They began to grind against each other, shivering at the sensation.  Dawn pulled her mouth away, sucking in deep breaths.  Faith moved her mouth down, sucking and biting at Dawn's throat.    
  
"More Faith, please," came the husky plea that drew a growl from Faith's lips.  Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of Dawn's tank top and tore it from her body.  Grabbing Dawnie's ass with both hands, she lifted and then moaned in satisfaction when Dawn wrapped her legs around Faith's waist.  Dropping to her knees, she pressed Dawn's body onto the mat.  Dawn's legs went slack as her fingers began tugging at Faith's shirt.  Taking the hint, Faith pulled away and took off her own shirt.  Dawn reached up with trembling hands, gently moving them over Faith's skin.  With a moan, she pulled Faith down until their bare chests met.    
  
Faith's mouth sought Dawn's once again, their tongues fucking.  Pulling away, she trailed her lips down Dawn's throat to her breats.  With a moan of longing, Faith flicked her tongue over a pink, hard nipple, listening to the soft whimpers it caused.  Faith suckled on it, grazing it with her teeth before moving to the other nipple.  Dawn's hips began to buck, searching for the friction she so desperately craved.  Moving upward, Faith covered Dawn's mouth with her own, swallowing the student's whimpers and moans.    
  
Straddling a long leg, Faith started to grind against it, shivering as sparks of pleasure danced up her spine.  As she moved closer to her own orgasm, Faith moved her hand down to Dawn's waist.  She quickly opened the shorts and slid her hand inside Dawn's panties.  The girl's pussy was dripping as Faith slid a finger inside, pushing and teasing while her thumb circled Dawn's swollen clit.  She pressed another finger inside Dawn's slick channel, pumping them in and out as she pressed and teased Dawn's clit.    
  
Faith felt her orgasm hit, and bit Dawn's lip.  Seconds later, she felt Dawn's muscles clench around her finger as the leggy brunette wailed.  Faith fell to the side, paniting as her slick fingers slid out of Dawn's panties.  Looking up at Dawn's closed eyes and flushed face, Faith snuck her fingers into the mouth.  She quickly sucked them clean and savored the only taste of Dawnie that she'd ever get.  As that thought hit her, a wave of cold hurt crashed down on Faith.  This was just for Dawn to learn to kiss, nothing more.  She's pushed to hard, too far.  
  
Sitting up, she reached for her shirt.  She refused to look back at Dawn, knowing what's she'd see.  Flushed, naked skin, bruised lips and glazed eyes, a body begging to be touched.  "So what time's your date, Dawnie?" she asked brusquely.    
  
Faith moved to stand up, but a hand on her shoulder stilled her.  Using a move Faith had taught her, Dawn pulled her off balance and pushed her to the mat.  She then straddled Faith's waist, her chest still bare and hair falling around her face like curtain.  Brushing her hair behind her ears, Dawn leaned down for a kiss.  She pressed her mouth against Faith's, sliding her tongue in when Faith gasped.  Their tongues tangled and slid against each other.  Faith vaguely became aware that Dawn's kisses were suddenly very dominant and a lot more confident.  Pulling away, Dawn smirked down at her.  
  
"Depends; how soon can you be ready?"


End file.
